


GDI, MatsuHana.

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 - Memetastic Version [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, GODDAMNIT MAKKI, GODDAMNIT MATTSUN, Horny Oikawa Tooru, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, Immortal Oikawa Tooru, Immortality, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2017, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa wants to kill, gdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Oikawa's a god, he's immortal. Iwaizumi's a human. They're making out, minding their own business.God damn it, Mattsun and Makki.





	GDI, MatsuHana.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY
> 
> IT'S MY LIL ONESHOT DRABBLE THING FOR IWAOI WEEK 2017
> 
> PROMPT:
> 
> May 1st - College/Immortality

  **Horny!Tooru, DICKWADS!Matsuhana**

As Tooru cautiously laid down on Hajime's couch, unaware of what his plans for him were, he moved the immortal's hair away from the right side of his neck and he shuts his eyes. Tooru knew what he wanted him to do, he had been longing for his touch _all day_ , and he was here, ready to fulfill all of Tooru's sexual desires. His insides craved Hajime's touch. Tooru craved his touch. As soon as his moist, plump lips imprinted on the god's neck, he lost all rational thought, he was just consumed at the thought of him and Oikawa showing our ever growing love for each other. He was amazed at how one touch of his lips could hitch his breath.

"Iwa-chan..." Tooru breathed out. He could feel Iwaizumi's warm lips on his sensitive neck. He groaned with pleasure, the bulge in his pants growing even more. God, Hajime was so unbelievably skilled at this _pleasing_ thing. It was the best. He was such a lucky god.

Iwaizumi hissed. "Shush, I'm going to make you feel good..." he smirked, lips on his neck still. Can he hurry up? Yes, probably. But, Tooru was loving, even if he was horny. He was patient. His hand slowly made its way under Tooru's white shirt, teasing his -

"Haji-chan! We're here!"

No.

No.

_No._

**_NO._ **

Tooru was red, _literally._ His angry god mode. Fuck, it was scary as hell. _Actual_ smoke came out from his ears.

"I'm going to kill Mattsun and Makki, let me fight them -" he said angrily.

"Tooru, calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down, Iwaizumi Hajime. I was so goddamn horny, _let me fight them -_ "

"God, can you maybe chill?"

"How about maybe you chill?!" he shrieked. He pulled down his shirt and let go of Iwaizumi. He huffed angrily.

"I'm a god, I can do whatever I want." he groaned. "I can kill them, revive them, and kill them again."

"You're so needy." Iwaizumi chuckled. "Gods tend to be needy, huh?" he smiled brightly. He walked to the door and welcomed the two _dipshits_ that disturbed them.

Tooru was pissed, Iwaizumi found it cute.

* * *

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki were laughing. They could hear Tooru's _noises_ and it was disturbing. They were a giggling mess. Hanamaki was mimicking Tooru, and it was the funniest thing ever.

"Mmm.. Iwa-chan... ah..." he made an orgasmic face, a similar one Tooru pulled. Matsukawa was tying to not to cry, because it was just _too much._

Matsukawa ruffled his hair and shifted into a stoic face. "Shush, I'm going to make you feel good..." he mimicked his friend's words.

"God, they're so horny." Makki stated, his hands on his hips. He shook his head, still giggling and beet red from all the laughing.

"Yeah, they are. It's almost funny." he smiled lopsidedly. "Almost? Damn, it was _beyond_ funny."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I hope we're not that gross-" "Oh god, _no_ -"

They agreed. Mattsun pulled his boyfriend to a soft and slow kiss. It was quick, but it was great.

"Haji-chan! We're here!"

GDI, MatsuHana.


End file.
